Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/2nd Harvest - Abyssal Water
At school... "I slept like an angel!" Heiz said while stretching himself. "Angels never sleep, Heiz," Frisch said. They were listening to a strange lecture. It was about... the Priscimitarium itself! "It's just a figure of speech, Mr. Knows-It-All." Heiz answered, calling Frisch by a nickname Heiz used since they were little. "Never gets old, I suppose." "Hehe." "There are two minerals that comprise the Priscimitarium: prysmadite and crystialgadite," the teacher said as he went on. "Prysmadite is often used as an energy source, crystialgadite for equipment." "Let me write that... Sometimes I get both mixed up..." Said Heiz, taking notes. Frisch was far too calm. He did not often need to take notes... The teacher used the television unit to display the pictures of the crystalline minerals. "Iridescence... Interesting," said Frisch. "Woo!" "Heiz, please avoid howling inside the classroom... We have a class in session," advised the teacher. Most of the students around the two were giggling. "Hehe... Sorry, teach'!" The teacher went on to his lesson as Frisch was still calm as ever... Lunch time, Frisch and Heiz were in the food hall again. Frisch seemed to be waiting for someone... "Waiting for someone?" "Sylvea is late." "Wanna check her classroom?" "Very well." Few minutes after, Frisch and Heiz were at the front of the classroom of 1st Year High School Class S. Xiaki would appear, but averting her eyes, she quickly went in other direction alone. "Hum... Go find the girl, bro. I'll wait here." Frisch nodded as he knocked on the door of the classroom. It opened immediately. However, he was met by a brunette. "Oh, hello!" she said. "What do you need?" "Apologies for my intrusion. I am Frisch Celerent, 3rd Year Class S. Is Sylvea Asterne inside?" "Hmm," the girl glanced back inside for a moment then went back. "Nope, maybe she went outside." "Ah, much thanks. Not here," Frisch told Heiz. "Let's go back." "OK. Let's eat then." Few seconds later, they walked in. Frisch saw Sylvea at the side, sitting on the side, before a table that can accommodate four people. They walked towards her table, causing Sylvea to take notice of their presences. "Oh, you're there, you two." "We were looking for you." The younger brother said. "Oh, right. Sorry I'm late..." "That's all right, Sylvee," Frisch reassured. "What took your attention?" "I came to check on the delivery of my homemade dishes here." "Ah, I see." "Here is the delivery," Sylvea said, referring to a paper bag on the table, as she took out its contents gently. "What is it?" Heiz was curious. She opened the lid of the four boxes. There were rice meals inside—akin to paella. "That looks nice!" "Fascinating..." Frisch complimented. The dishes were fresh and hot. "Even the aroma is captivating." "Let's get our food before I steal someone's." Heiz laughs. "These I cooked for you four... Where's Xiaki?" Sylvea asked. "I think I saw her leaving the classroom..." "Is she coming?" "I don't actually know..." "Hmm," Frisch mouthed. "What's her deal...?" Heiz feared something. "Frisch... Her negativity..." "Good intuition," Frisch said. "Sylvea, may I ask you to stay here for a while? We will go and look for her." "Okay... Have her my regards, then!" "All set. Heiz, let's go." Heiz started running. "Please... Be OK..." Frisch ran with Heiz out of the food hall. They reached the center of the campus—the fountain. Frisch looked around to see what could catch the eye. "Not here... I know! The rooftop! There should be no one there!" Heiz said. "How did you know?" Frisch said. He checked to see if he was right. A silhouette of a girl could be seen from the top floor of the high school building. "Let's go." While they were running, Heiz answered his brother. "I thought... If you were to be alone, where would you go to? The rooftop!" When they arrive, Xiaki is there, crying. Frisch went over behind her. "Xiaki, are you okay?" A dark aura starts appearing around her and just before a shadow arm could hit Frisch... "Frisch!" Heiz pushed him to the side, taking the blow for his brother. "Ouch..." Frisch was sent back few inches, but managed to maintain his balance as he cartwheeled backwards after that push. "Thanks, Heiz!" "Always there for you, bro!" He said, smiling. "No time to waste. We must end this madness, eventually," Frisch said as he reached forth his hand to his brother. Heiz accepted the help to stand up. "Let's go. Come forth, Drakhen Canzer!" Fire surrounds Heiz's arms and the gauntlets appear once again. (TO BE CONTINUED)